American Pastime
by Nesa's Catharsis
Summary: Post Season 2: Continuation of World Leader Pretend as Annie and Auggie go to their baseball game


Obviously I own nothing, if I did do you think I would share Auggie? Please enjoy and understand that this was not well thought out, but merely written off the cuff.

* * *

><p>"Here it comes, ready?" The blonde looked at the man beside her as he nodded and she felt his hand fit into hers. "One, two, three." Annie stood up and lifted her arms and half a beat beside her Auggie did the same as they joined the wave in the baseball stadium.<p>

"How did I do?" Auggie turned to smile at Annie as they sat.

"You were perfectly in time. Do you want another beer?" Annie waved at the salesman.

"Sure, I'm driving so it shouldn't be a problem." Annie laughed as she reached for her wallet. Auggie reached out to squeeze her arm, "I've got this round."

A few minutes later they sipped their beers and Auggie thought it might be time to bring up Annie's living arrangements.

"So how are the nieces taking the news of you moving out?"

"Not well, they both tried to talk me into moving into their room, but I told them it was my idea to move out. I thought that would be easier on Danielle." Annie grimaced and watched the players.

Auggie shrugged his agreement with her logic. "So where are you going to go?" Auggie smiled as he heard the majority of the crowd cheer and then to the announcer's report of catch in his earbud.

"I don't know. Danielle is giving me a week to finish packing and find a place, but I feel like the longer I stay the worse it will get. But I don't really want to get stuck in a long lease, because if she changes her mind I want to be able to go back home." She sighed and took another drink. She wasn't sure if she had done the right thing by telling Danielle, but after the last couple weeks she didn't think keeping her job a secret was fair to her sister.

"When she lets you back home. I'm sure she will change her mind. She will probably worry about you more now and want you near to know you are safe."

"Thanks. That makes me feel a whole lot better about putting this stress on her." Annie dropped her head back with a groan and Auggie put his arm around her shoulders.

"I think you did the right thing. But to make up for that careless statement how about I offer to let you live with me until you can find a place. I'll even help you move your shoes." Annie turned to look at his carefree smile.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to mess with your bachelor pad," she teased. "I think I might get in the way of you and your dates."

"Ha ha. I'll have you know I'm not all the time bringing girls home." He turned towards the field. "Sometime I go to their place." He heard Annie laugh in derision and smiled. "But seriously, I would be honored to help you out in your time of need."

"It's not like that has never happened before." Annie's smile softened as she considered how often Auggie had been there to hold her up. "If you're sure. I promise not to stay too long. Just until I can find something to fit my needs." She turned her head forward, slightly embarrassed by needing him to save her yet again.

Pink on the giant screens caught her eye and she laughed at the distraction as the women in the audience cooed.

"They are doing the Couples Cam. Aw, an old couple, how cute."

"Lay one on her," Auggie announced enthusiastically.

"And there he goes," Annie giggled. Then she saw herself and Auggie and felt herself turn red. "Oh no! Auggie, your arm. We're on the screen, they think we're a couple." Auggie laughed and pulled Annie closer.

"Think of it as cover," he said as he waved at the air with a grin. Annie covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

Suddenly a lady somewhere to their right yelled "Kiss her!" A group of men started chanting "kiss her" and were quickly joined by others. Auggie laughed at the encouragement of the crowd.

"Time to give the people what they want, Walker."

"Don't be ridiculous, Auggie," Annie started to protest, but didn't get farther than "don't" before she felt Auggie's hand on her chin followed by his lips on hers.

And then as suddenly as it had started she felt him pull away. The people around them laughed and turned their attention to the game. Annie had difficulty thinking of something to say as her whole body became more aware of everywhere Auggie touched her and especially her mouth. She wondered at her sudden awareness of him and tried to regain her calm.

"I think your beer is better than mine," Auggie suddenly said, licking his lips with a crooked grin. "That or you taste sweet." Annie laughed and swatted at his chest as the tension evaporated.

It wouldn't be for another several hours when she was laying in bed, that she would wonder how things would go if she lived with Auggie now that she kept feeling the ghost of his mouth on hers.


End file.
